Love and Jealousy
by Starnova1122
Summary: Sabine's new feelings for Ezra are interrupted by the arrival of a girl from his past. It quickly becomes apparent that they are more than just friends, and Sabine gets jealous. This leads to problems as the two find themselves fighting over Ezra. But when a terrible tragedy befalls them, the two girls must overcome their differences-or they will lose what they fought so hard over.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels, nor any characters, place names, or content in this story. This story is a fanfiction and does not necessarily comply with the actual Star Wars timeline. Rated T for violence, romance, and content that may disturb.**

Sabine couldn't sleep.

She rolled over in her bed, trying to get comfortable. After punching her pillow into submission, she sat up, and sighed. It was no use pretending. She left her room, and headed to the refresher, to get a drink. The Ghost seemed so much quieter at night. Not even Sabine's footsteps made any noise. This was her favourite time of night, when she could think without distractions. She went to the refresher, and drank. But then a voice came out of the darkness.

"Can't sleep?"

Sabine jumped. The voice was kind and small, but in the darkness and silence it was still a

surprise. Sabine turned, and Hera walked out of the darkness.

"Just me."

Sabine relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Breathed Sabine.

"For the same reason you are."

Sabine was caught slightly off guard by this answer.

"Wh… What? I was just getting some water."

Hera smiled that smile. Sabine sighed. It wasn't a lot of use, lying to Hera. She could usually see right through you.

"Sabine, I didn't live most of my life under a rock. I've been watching you. I've seen how you look at him."

"Am I that obvious?" Sabine exclaimed. "I don't know what to do! I've had these feelings for days, but I just don't know how much longer I can take this! What do I do?"

"I would have thought it was obvious. You need to talk to him. I know he thinks the same way about you."

"*sigh.* I know. How could I not? I guess… Okay, look. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I wanted to anyway."

"Good girl." Hera exclaimed. "Now maybe get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Hera. Goodnight."

And Sabine headed off to bed, feeling strangely like she would finally, be able to sleep.

The next morning, Sabine woke up late.

And by late, I mean by the time she had gotten dressed, dyed her hair and eaten breakfast, Ezra and the rest of the crew were already discussing plans for the day. Of course, these 'plans' involved storming an Imperial Orbital Station, so not your typical morning.

Sabine hung back, and listened to the talks. She was hoping for a talk with Ezra before they left. Eventually, Kanan said:

"Alright, everyone understand their roles? Right, I want you all back here in five minutes, prepped and ready to go. Let's move team!"

Ezra got up to leave, but hung back to pick up the holodata backup he would be using during the mission. He got up to leave, but Sabine stopped him.

"Hey Ezra? Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure." Answered the Jedi Padawan.

"Ezra… I…" She bit her tongue. But, before she could admit anything, she found herself saying: "Good luck."

Ezra stared at her for a second.

"Uh… Yeah. May The Force Be With You."

He walked away.

Sabine stood there for a second, and then hit herself on the forehead. But, had she known exactly what would come of this, she would have probably been chasing after him. If she had known.


	2. Attack!

The Imperial Officer stood in the planning room of the Orbital Station. He checked the readouts one last time, and then closed the holotable, and left the room. This proved to be a mistake, as in his eagerness to leave his post, he failed to notice the small face looking at him from the vent above.

The man left, and the grating on the vent slid back, and a boy with wavy blue hair dropped into the room. He glanced at the closed door, and pulled out a comlink.

"Spector One, this is Spector Six," he whispered into the piece. "I'm in."

In the reactor room, the guards were fairly bored and evidently not some of the Empire's best men. Once or twice, one of them did notice what they thought was a glimpse of something jumping around the place, but they all passed it off as a trick of the shadows. If they had listened more closely, they might have heard the quiet _Wromm_ of Detpacks being placed upon a hard surface. But they didn't. One of them did notice, however, the door opening, and then closing again. But he just assumed it was his imagination.

Sabine quietly left the reactor room, and ran in the shadows until she found what she was looking for. A stormtrooper. But this one looked at her, and then just said:

"You ready?"

"Of course."

The stormtrooper pulled out a pair of magnacuffs. He clapped them on Sabine's hands, and led her through the corridors until they reached the Security Office. They entered.

Luck ran their way. The only people in the room were two officers.

"What are you doing with this… Girl?" Asked one of the officers.

"Prisoner transfer, Lothal Detention Facility."

"I wasn't notified," replied one of the officers. "I'll have to clear it."

But as soon as he turned away, Kanan gave him a swift chop on the back of his neck. His comrade reached for his blaster, but Kanan grabbed it from him, and shot him in the chest. As he slumped over, Kanan ran to the console, and deactivated the firewalls on the computer network. He sent the morse code signal to Ezra, and he and Sabine ran to the pickup zone.

Ezra received the morse code from Kanan. He quickly began typing furiously into the console, trying to get what he was looking for. He found it, finally. An encrypted data backup containing Imperial secrets for that sector. Ezra quickly downloaded the information, and as he was skimming through it, Kanan contacted him.

"Spector Six? Spector Six, where are you? Those bombs will go off any minute!"

"It's okay, Kanan, I've got the info. I'm on my…" Kanan headed Ezra gasp over the comm. "No way."

"Ezra? What's wrong?"

Kanan heard Ezra leap up.

"Kanan," he said, complete seriousness in his voice. "Whatever you do, DON'T BLOW THE EXPLOSIVES. Get everyone off the station. I'll be right there."

"Ezra, what are… Ezra? EZRA?!"

But Ezra had turned off his comm. He slipped the data backup into his pocket, and thundered off down the hallway.


	3. Rescue

The young girl drew in, and let out a slight, shuddering breath.

She hung, suspended by the Ray Shield in the prison cell. Her long golden hair reached just down below her shoulders, but after years of imprisonment it looked almost brown, so flecked with dirt and filth. Many scars covered her body, and her dress was ripped, torn, and in some places, stained with blood. She must have been quite beautiful once. But years of torture had left her brutalised. She tried to cry. But couldn't. The Ray Shield stopped her. Her only company: two stormtroopers on guard. She had tried begging, tried pleading for mercy, but for all the good it was doing, she might have been begging a cloud for snow. The two just laughed, and whacked her in the face again.

But all that was about to change.

She heard someone open the door to the cell. Then she heard a trooper speaking.

"The boss is tired of waiting. Get rid of the girl."

"With pleasure."

The girl heard two sets of footsteps leaving the cell, and she heard the click of a blaster.

This was it.

She was going to die.

She closed her eyes, and waited for death to come, and sweep her away. She heard the gunfire, and tensed herself for the blinding flash of red…

…

…

…

…

…

But it never came.

Ezra raced down the hallway, desperate to get to the girl and stop her execution. He counted the doors, and finally, reached the one. He had to hurry. He wrenched the door off its repulsors, and dashed into the room. He picked up the trooper, and threw him against the wall. Then he turned his attention to the only remaining occupant.

A girl hung, suspended by a Ray Shield. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in dirt and dried blood, but there was no mistaking her. Ezra slowly walked into the cell. As he got closer, he heard her start to moan.

"No… Noooo…"

Ezra stared at her. She was blind. A Microchip sat on her neck, and seemed to be infecting some kind of fluid. He pulled it out, and at once, she gasped, and opened her eyes.

It's like waking up from a deep sleep. Her eyes haven't been open in years. But once she could see again, she saw her rescuer.

"Ezra?"

Ezra's eyes widened.

"Star!"

He cut the Ray Shield at its base, and the girl fell into his arms.

"Ezra! I haven't seen you in years! Why are you here?"

"No time here." Ezra answered. "We have to get off here before my friends blow this place to the Tingel Arm! Can you walk?"

Ezra draped one of her arms over his shoulder, and the two ran back through the maze of corridors.

Sabine jumped behind a cargo box, and opened fire with her twin Westar-35 Blaster Pistols. She dropped three troopers, and blasted another four out of the way with a concussion grenade. She jumped backwards, and the Ghost appeared through the Shield. Sabine lept onto the boarding ramp, and amidst a hail of blaster shots, the crew retreated out of the hanger, and jumped to lightspeed.

When Sabine entered the living room, all the faces there looked worried, if not downright scared. Hera was talking to Kanan. Zeb was sitting at a chair, staring blankly into space.

Sabine felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She did a quick headcount.

"Wait… Where's Ezra?"

The crew all turned to look at her. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Then, finally, Kanan spoke up.

"Ezra… Didn't make it to the extraction point."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Something came up. He told us not to blow the explosives, and left."

"And you just let him go? Kanan, he's still on there, and…" Her face went a ghastly shade of white. "The automatic timer."

"What!"

"The automatic timer! All the bombs are set to detonate automatically a while after I set them. It was a precaution, just in case I didn't make it! And…" Her face went whiter still. "And Ezra doesn't know."

Kanan stared at Hera. Her face too had gone pale, resulting in a sickly green colour not unlike vomit.

Ezra half-supported, half-dragged the young girl through the corridors. It was no use going to the hanger. Their only hope was to get to an escape pod before…

A loud _BOOM_ rocked the vessel, as the automatic timers on the bombs reached zero. In minutes, the whole station would be rubble and debris. Ezra rounded a corner, and saw salvation.

The escape pods.

He shot a trooper in the back, and climbed into the pod, lying the girl down on one of the seats, and remotely jettisoning all pods. The doors closed behind the two teenagers, and the pod rocketed out into space. Barely had they gone a safe distance away, when the station exploded. Huge chunks of durasteel went flying into space, as the stain erupted into a massive fireball. As he turned to the girl, though, he realised his troubles were far from over.

The largest chunk of debri was heading straight for the pod.

The two collided in a shrieking of metal.

A girl screamed.

There was a moment of blinding confusion.

And the pod, damaged but still in one piece, began hurtling towards the planet below.

Ezra hurled himself on top of the girl, to protect her. The two went spinning off towards Lothal.

The pod was falling apart now. Ezra shielded the girl from further harm, but he couldn't shield her from a crash course for the planet.

Sabine entered the living room. She had been watching, for the past few minutes, the readouts on the Detpacks she had placed on the station. Her face was wearing a very woebegone expression.

"The Detpacks… Were set off. No survivors."

The rest of the crew sighed. Now there was only one thing for it. They would leave the system for a few standard days, maybe a week, and then come back and try to find Ezra. Hera noticed the Mandalorians face.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure he's okay. Remember, he lived on the streets for years. He's a survivor."

Just as she said this, Kanan's head exploded with pain.

It was crushing him. He dropped to the floor, clutching his head. He roared in pain…

And then it was gone.

Kana stood up again. Hera rushed to him.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"I heard… I heard Ezra."

Everyone gasped.

"He cried out, and I heard a girl's voice screaming, and then… Nothing."

Everyone fell silent. There was no need to talk anymore.

This just got serious.


	4. Introductions

When Star Lya woke up, her first thought was that she was dead.

But, was she dead? She clenched her fists. She could feel her own nails digging into her skin. So she had a sense of touch. She wondered if she could see. Upon opening them, she discovered that she had eyes.

Star raised her head slightly. She appeared to be lying on a bed of some kind. Not strapped to it like the imperials did, but just lying there. She raised her hands to her head. It was covered in bandages. Her body had very identical bandages on them, and several Bacta patches. The room she was in looked strangely unfamiliar. There was a Hydrosink by the wall, and a Bacta canister next to it. A tray was set up next to her bed, which had several packs of bandages and patches. There was a bin next to that, which was filled with several used bloodstained bandages.

Star looked at her own condition. Someone had been taking care of her. The blood was all gone from her dress, and her wounds were soaked with Bacta. She put her heavily bandaged hands to her head, and tried to remember how she got there. She remembered an escape pod… And the planet Lothal… And a loud crash and falling off the seats… And a voice. A familiar voice, calling out to her… Telling her to hold on…

She was jolted out of her memories by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Someone was coming! Star quickly made a fast risk analysis. She woke up in an unfamiliar room, covered in bandages. She dived back onto the bed, and let her head go limp, trying to look as though she was still unconscious. Through closed eyes, she heard the door open. Footsteps, followed by a ripping sound, running water, and the sound of some cloth being dunked into Bacta. Then, she heard the footsteps coming closer. They stopped at her bed. She felt someone wrap a fresh bandage around her leg. His hands were small and gentle.

When she could bear it no longer, she opened her eyes.

Whoever it was had moved back to the sink when she opened her eyes. They had wavy blue hair, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Realisation hit her like a wave on the beaches of Kashyyyk.

"Ezra!"

Ezra was at her side in seconds.

"Star! Good to see you awake. You feel okay?"

Star coughed. "Yeah… Yeah."

"Thirsty?" Asked Ezra.

Up until now, Star had not actually realised how dry her throat was.

"Yeah, I am."

Ezra ran to the Hydrosink, and filled a cup of water. He put it beside him, and moved to the cupboards, to find a bandage. Star watched him, but saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her gasp so fast it hurt.

The cup sat on the bench. Just a second ago it had been filled with warm water, but as she watched, the cup began to frost over. She didn't know what to make of it.

Ezra handed her the cup. The water was now freezing cold. She had to speak up.

"How did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"The water, it just frosted over."

Ezra froze. His arm hung halfway towards the cupboard. He seemed to hold his breath for a while.

"It, must have been the ice packs in the cup. You know… The…"

Star smiled.

"Ezra, you were never a good liar. Tell me."

Ezra sighed. Her drew up a chair next to Star, and sat down.

"Do you remember those stories, our moms and dads used to tell us, back when we were kids? About the Jedi, and the Force, all that stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

Ezra seemed to smile for a second.

"Well, funny thing is…"

Star felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. But not just the hairs on her neck. Her whole hair was literally standing on end. She gasped, and she saw that Ezra had his hand outstretched.

"It's true. All of it."

Star gasped.

"You're… A… JEDI?"

"Well, padawan. I'm learning from my master, Kanan."

"Was he one of your friends that blew the station up?"

"Yeah, actually, now you mention it, I'll have to contact them. Can you walk okay?"

Star stood up. Her legs were still a little wobbly from lack of use, but she was able to stand. She and Ezra left the room.

Sabine came back from a supply run one day to find Kanan and Zeb knee-deep in communications equipment. It was all strewn across the floor and Kanan was wearing the anxious, slightly manic expression that Sabine had learnt meant he was failing. Just as Sabine was about to ask why they were destroying Hera's ship, Hera called from the cockpit.

"Hey you guys! Get in here, Ezra's just contacted!"

Sabine felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders, and ran with the others into the cockpit.

A hologram of Ezra, with several more scars and bruises, was already talking to Hera.

"-fine Hera, I don't need medical treatment. Oh hey guys! I'm glad to see you made it off okay."

Kanan pushed his way to the front.

"Honestly, Ezra, you should be worrying more about yourself than us. What the kriffling hell was that? You just left us!"

Ezra sighed.

"I found… An old friend."

A girl walked into view. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and she was covered in Bacta patches.

"Guys, meet Star. She's my… Um…"

Star finished Ezra's sentence. "I'm Ezra's girlfriend."

Sabine immediately felt as though a block of ice had splashed into her stomach. Although she tried to pretend she didn't know why, she kept repeating to herself the same words over and over again throughout the transmission.

"So the Twi'lek is Hera, she's the pilot. The human is Kanan, my master, I told you about him already. The Lasat is Garazeb, last of his kind, and the Mandalorian is Sabine, weapons and explosives. Star was an old friend of mine, back in the day." Explained Ezra.

"It's so nice to meet you all, Ezra's told me so much about you!" Star thrilled.

"Oh, yeah, guys, Star has been captured for years, and has nowhere else to go. I told her she could stay with us for a while?"

"Sure," said Hera. "Star can stay with us. We'll sort out everything when you guys get back. Are you at Ezra's tower?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It could take us a couple of days to reach you guys, so just sit tight. We'll be right there."

"Thanks Hera. Spector Six out."

Hera closed the transmission.

"Well, looks like we've got another crew member for a while. At least you have a girl your age you can talk to, huh Sabine. Sabine?"

But Sabine was gone, although Hera could distinctly hear a sort of _clanging_ sound, vaguely like someone banging their head against a metal wall.


	5. Fight

The next few days were very strained. Although, in regular circumstances, a new temporary crew member would have been a time for celebration, Sabine was becoming very short-tempered and angry. And her new attitude affected everyone there. No one heard anything more from Ezra, until finally, a full week after Ezra's transmission, the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace above Lothal. When the ship came in to land, Hera was excited, Kanan slightly concerned, and Sabine downright unpleasant. When Ezra and Star showed up, Hera met the two on the boarding ramp.

Star was unidentifiable from the bashed-up girl they had seen in the transmission. Ezra had healed her, given her a square meal, and brought her a good set of clothes, and now, he could finally see the young Lothalian he had fallen in love with, all those many years ago.

Sleeping arrangements were no problem. Hera shouted down Star's insistence that she would be fine on the couch, and volunteered to move in with Kanan, so that Ezra and Star could move into her empty room. This was a win-win to all of them, Hera thought, even though Kanan pretended it wasn't.

The most trouble, it turned out, would be the fierce rivalry between Sabine and Star. Both had different first impressions on each other.

In Sabine's opinion, Star was a stuck-up, selfish, friend-stealing, traitor. It never crossed her mind why, however, but she still saw that in her.

In Star's opinion, Sabine was a talented girl that Ezra thought very highly of, but always seemed to be showing a dark side that he had never mentioned, despite Star's many attempts to make friends.

Trouble really started a few days later.

Star was walking down the hallway, past Sabine's room. The door was open, and when Star looked in, Sabine was busy painting.

She was making a canvas of a Star Destroyer, crashed on Lothal. Star thought it looked very nice, and said so.

"That's a really nice painting, Sabine."

"Nothing gets past you, kid."

Star sighed. Sabine was still being rude. Still, it was a good painting.

"I really like it. Ezra said you were a great painter."

Sabine felt her anger bubbling inside her.

"Been having a little chat with Ezra about whether I'm a lousy, attention-seeking prat, have you?!"

"Actually, Ezra thought you were good at a lot of things he wasn't. He even showed me a holorecording of your latest deconstruction. I thought it was great!"

"Well at least that's one more thing I can still beat you at!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"My life was fine, until you ruined everything!"

"I ruined everything? What did I ever do to you? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah! You came back to Ezra!"

"WHAT? HE RESCUED ME! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

All the rage Sabine had been storing, all her anger, broke loose. She snapped.

Sabine charged Star. She plowed into her, and the two girls kicked and screamed as they rolled out into the hallway. Star hit the wall, and Sabine began to pummel her within an once of her life.

Granted, Star wasn't actually fighting back. She was simply trying to push Sabine off her. Sabine's shouts of rage and Star's screams of pain practically brought the Ghost down, and everyone was there in seconds.

Ezra was the last to arrive. He took in the scene for a split second, and ran in between them. Sabine felt a hand descend on her shoulder, before Ezra literally hurled her, none too gently, away from Star. She hit the wall, and then watched as Ezra ran to Star to check that she was fine. Ezra draped one of her arms around his shoulder, and muttered to Hera:

"Hera? Medkit, please?"

Hera ran off down the hall. Ezra stared at Sabine.

"We are going to discuss this **_very_** thoroughly when I'm finished." He spat, before Hera returned with the Medkit. Ezra thanked her, and took Star off down the hall, towards her room.


	6. Authors note

**Hi everyone.**

 **It is with great sadness, that I announce that I shall not be continuing this story.**

 **I have made this decision for a number of reasons, but I would like you to know that if anyone would like to adopt this story, PM me or write in the comments. Please notify me at once, or else this is the end for Star Lya. And I am sorry for any negative emotions caused by this desision, be it sad, disgusted, or feeling outrage on your behalf. Please forgive me, and keep an eye out for my next story, Lost!**

 **So, if anyone liked this story and wants to finish it, PM me, write in the comments, and I hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Starnova1122.**


	7. I'm back!

Hi everyone!

Im back!

As I mentioned before, I was temprarily discontinuing the story for certain reasons. But now I'm back, to give you the finish to this story. Hope you enjoy!

And yes, this chapter is quite longer, but I wanted to give you a longer chapter, since if you are reading this, then it means that you have still stuck here.

There will be a new chapter to follow.

Thank you,

Stanova1122


	8. Talks

Star winced as the burning medicine touched her skin.

Ezra wrapped a bandage around the cut, and added another drop of Fireflower essence. The juice burned, but would heal any ailment.

Ezra put away the small bottle.

"Ok," he said. "The juice should work its magic in a few minutes. Now, I wanted to ask you what went on there. I know Sabine and she wouldn't attack you like that unless seriously provoked."

Star sighed. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with the medical treatment.

"Ezra, please believe me, but I do not know what happened there."

Star explained exactly what had happened. As she did, Ezra's face seemed to change. It became first sceptical, then concerned, and then, by the time she finished, he was silently fuming.

"-and then you came, and threw her off of me. But that's it, please, it's the truth!"

"I believe you. I just can't believe Sabine would do this. She was never this offensive with anyone."

"But there's more." Star exclaimed. "I've been trying to make friends with her since I got here, but she just keeps…"

"Pushing you away." Said Ezra quietly. "I know the feeling."

Star stopped talking and looked at Ezra. His head was drooped, and there were dark shadows behind his eyes.

Star swallowed, and decided that now would be a good time for a change of subject.

"Hey, about that girl, from what you've been telling me, she seems pretty nice. How come you've never tried making… Um… _Friends_ with her yourself?"

She realised how much this question affected him before she even said it. Ezra raised his head, and now even managed a smile, but when he spoke, there was a horrible bitterness in his tone.

"Who said I didn't? Gave up on her a long time ago. Couldn't take the cold shoulder anymore. Nah, she just isn't that willing to have friends or such."

This conversation was really not going as Star had hoped. In an effort to steer the conversation to somewhere else, she brought up something else.

"Do you remember, those days we spent together, back on Lothal?"

Ezra raised his head, a shadow of happiness in there at last.

"Yeah, we used to go camping… And me and you used to slip away in the dead of night, and climb one of those mounds…"

"Sometimes we would even leave food up there, beforehand. We'd have a picnic under the stars, just the two of us…"

"Yeah. Good times."

They both stared at each other for a moment, fondly remembering the times they spent together. Their eyes met for a minute, and before either of them knew quite what they were doing, they were kissing. They kissed for a minute, and then broke apart, blushes spreading on both sides. Star giggled. Ezra looked down at the floor, and finally muttered,

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks."

The two teens giggled again, and then, Ezra seemed to remember what he had been meaning to do. He left the cabin, to go and find Sabine.

Sabine was outside, practising her shooting. Her aim was terrible and she kept missing the targets. After her blaster ran out of shots for the fifth time, she sighed, and chucked it away. She was too distracted. Thinking of what had happened…

She had attacked Star, uncalled for and, as much as she hated to think it, unprovoked. She sat down on a rock, thinking hard.

She had never felt so angry with someone, when they really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sabine! I want a word!"

Ezra was striding across the ground towards her. His expression was difficult read, but seemed to range somewhere between confusion and disappointment. He sat down on one of the rocks, and turned to face her.

"Star just told me what happened. Did you attack her, uncalled for, and unprovoked?"

"Ezra-"

"DID YOU?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Sabine dropped her gaze from Ezra, and fought back tears.

"Ok. Look I don't know why you did this. But frankly, I am **astounded** that you did. I'm not angry, just disappointed. Now, I am willing to let this incident go, but if there is ANY more trouble between you two…"

He drew his lightsaber.

"We will be settling things a **lot** more physically."

He left his words hanging in midair, and stormed off. Sabine felt tears running down her cheeks.

Days past.

On the contrary to Ezra's warning, the tension between Sabine and Star had tripled since the incident. Now, however, Sabine kept things purely silent. She acted as though Star wasn't there half the time, and on the other half, she kept giving her some very dirty looks in the corridors. And several times, Ezra walked in on Star and Sabine arguing.

Hera was sitting in the cockpit, doing some system checks, when she heard a knock on the cabin door. She opened it, and found Star standing there.

"Oh, hey Star! Come in!"

Hera led Star to an empty chair, and sat down next to her.

"Hi Hera. Ezra said you were a good person to talk to if I ever needed advice." Star said, nervously.

"Of course, dear. What's wrong?"

Star began.

"It's about Sabine. I don't know what to do. She was supposed to be really nice, according to Ezra, but she's just been this total jerk to me ever since I got here."

Hera considered this. She had been putting two and two together ever since she had realised there was a problem, and now it seemed obvious.

"Well, I guess it's like this, dear. Sabine… Sabine is jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of your affection for Ezra." Hera said simply.

Star took a moment to consider this.

"So, you're saying… Sabine is jealous that Ezra's in love with me?"

"Pretty much."

Star stared at her disbelievingly.

"That can't be… Ezra told me. He tried flirting with her a long time back, but she kept ignoring him and he gave up. Hera, she doesn't feel that way."

"People change." Hera said simply.

Star thought about this.

"Yeah… Thanks Hera."

And with that, Star left, and Hera settled back in her chair, feeling pleased with herself, but at the same time, a little nervous she had made things worse.


	9. Spector down

Ezra slipped behind cover, firing his lightsaber/blaster hybrid and dropping two stormtroopers where they stood. Star, cowering behind a corner, sent a blue bolt of energy at a trooper who had appeared from an alleyway, and he keeled over and fell. Ezra jumped out from cover, activated his lightsaber, and began to advance on the convoy, while Star provided cover fire.

Up in an apartment block, one of the windows overlooking the small alleyway had the barrel of a sniper rifle poking through it. Sabine steadied herself, and fired.

One of the troopers was blasted off of his feet by the force of the sniper. Ezra leapt out of the way as a red blaster bolt flew past him, right where his head had been a second before.

Sabine paid careful attention to their mission. She watched Ezra advancing on the convoy, and Star providing cover. The mission had been simple. 'Get the crates, and get out,' Sabine thought to herself. The convoy had been far better defended than the Intel had suggested. She steadied her barrel for another shot, when Ezra contacted her.

"Argh! Sabine, where's my cover fire? They've brought Heavy Weapons Troopers!"

Four troopers, carrying Heavy Repeating Blasters, with bazooka's strung up on their backs. Sabine yelled back into her comlink,

"You'd have better cover if _one of us_ could hit the side of a freighter from over ten yards!"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Star. "I've hit two stormtroopers, three Defense Drones, and-"

"First sign of lying, reciting your kills perfectly."

"Sabine, this really isn't the best time to-"

"Shut it! I'll say what I want, I don't need YOU ordering me around!"

"I am not, ordering you around, and no one's making you stay!"

 _"Aaawww, look at you, Little Miss Perfect, came crawling back to-"_

" **SABINE**!" Roared Ezra.

Sabine knew what was going to happen a second before it did. She had been so preoccupied arguing with Star, she had forgotten about the HWT's…

The explosion ripped up part of the street, sending chunks of the pavement flying in all directions. Ezra was blasted off the pavement by the force of the explosion. His body flew through the air, a and came to an abrupt stop against a wall. There was a terrible CRACK as his broken body slumped against the wall, and crumpled to the ground.

" **EZRA**!"

Two female voices rang out, but Star was first. Without reason, without any conscious thought for her own safety, Star sprinted out of cover, head down against the continued onslaught of blaster fire. She had not even grabbed her blaster pistol, but sprinted towards Ezra. She bent down over him, as though shielding him from further harm, and dragged him away.

It was a miracle she survived. She dragged the wounded Ezra behind cover, as Sabine radioed the Ghost.

"Hera, we need to pull back. Our momentum has been lost, and Ezra's down."

Back on the Ghost, Hera noted Sabine's use of _Ezra_ instead of his actual term.

"Roger Spector Five, we're coming. How bad is Ezra wounded?"

"Not good. HWT fired, almost shredded him to pieces. He's not conscious, and is bleeding profusely."

Hera also noted the panic in Sabine's voice, and heard her desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Don't worry, Sabine. He'll be all right. Get yourselves to the extraction point, Zeb and Kanan are waiting there."

As Sabine switched off her comm, she radioed Star, telling her the evac plans. And although she tried to sound calm, as she switched off her comm, she distinctly heard Star bursting into tears down her end.


	10. The forgiver and the forgiven

The medbay of the Ghost was a cold and unwelcoming environment at best, but seemed doubly so with Ezra there.

The blast had damaged him more than Hera had expected. There were long cuts over his body and his orange jumpsuit was so drenched with blood that it looked scarlet. Hera had been taking care of him non-stop since they got back, but she still maintained that Ezra had been wounded almost beyond help.

"He's in a very unstable position. If he so much as falls off the med table, we're gonna lose him." Hera had recounted to a shocked crew. "I'm trying to help him as much as I can, but at this rate, we may have to face the prospect that Ezra may…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Most of the others drifted off to bed. But to be fair, it's very hard to sleep when some people face the prospect of never doing anything else.

Sabine tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. It really wasn't surprising. After abandoning the attempt, she headed to the medbay, thinking that even if Ezra wasn't awake, she could just sit with him a while, and go back to bed.

But when she opened the door to the medbay, she saw that she wasn't the only one there.

Hera was bustling around, checking vitals and making adjustments to computer readouts. And Star sat in one of the small plastic chairs next to Ezra's bed. Her face was in her hands, and she was shaking from what Sabine knew to be sobs.

Sabine sat down in one of the chairs, directly across the table from Star. No one spoke for quite some time.

"This is all your fault!"

Sabine wasn't sure where the sudden rush of anger had come from, but she was on her feet, shaking with rage. Star raised her head from her hands.

"MY fault?"

"You distracted me!"

"You insulted me first! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THANKS TO YOU, EZRA MAY NEVER WAKE UP!"

"I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN COVERING HIM!"

"THAT WAS YOUR JOB! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT!"

"Oh for frieks SAKE!"

In their anger, both girls had quite forgotten that Hera was in the room. They fell silent immediately. Hera had never spoken like that.

"Honestly! Ezra is dying, and all you can think about is fighting with each other. If you have anything to say to each other, say it now, because if Ezra's life depended on your moral support, he wouldn't stand a chance!"

Hera stormed out of the medbay, leaving the two teens, still standing, both red in the face from shouting. There was a moment's pause, and both girls at down.

Silence descended on the small room, broken only by the small, frequent beeps from the heart rate monitors. Sabine was determined not to look at Star, and stared down at her own lap. For a minute, everything seemed perfectly still…

Sabine heard something. Crying. Someone was crying. With strength, she brought herself to look up.

Star sat with her head bowed, shaking as tears fell from her beautiful green eyes. Sabine watched her. It was several seconds before she realised what she was feeling.

Pity. She was feeling pity.

Minutes past in silence. During which, thoughts stirred inside Sabine's head, like bubbles in and unfiltered glass of Do'mmbak Gin.

She had been terrible to her. Star hadn't done anything wrong. She had just tried to make friends. So she was close to Ezra. They were childhood friends. And what had she been?

" _A_ _selfish jerk."_ Said a voice inside Sabine's head. _"Even if Ezra did like you once, there's no chance now."_

True. He preferred Star. But maybe Sabine could still make things up with her.

Sabine sat without talking for several minutes, and then spoke up.

"You love him, don't you."

Star stopped crying abruptly. She stared up into Sabine's face, frowning as though examining her very hard. Then, she nodded.

"You do too. I saw the way you look at me. And at him."

Sabine smiled. "Really?"

"Sabine, I'm a girl too. I have kind of a sixth sense on these things." But then she became a bit more serious. "But Hera said… Are you jealous? Hera said you were. Is that why you hated me?"

Sabine swallowed. She wasn't sure how to react to this, exactly.

"I… Yeah. Yes, I was."

"Oh. Did you ever actually tell him how you felt?"

"Well, see, I was about to, but then we had that mission, and he found you!"

"But, you never said anything? You should have said something! We could have talked it over!"

"You're right," said Sabine. "We should have been honest with each other instead of bottling this up!" She paused, and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

Star smiled. "I'm sorry too."

Time passed, and the two became good friends. Once they had gotten over their little feud, they found they had much in common. They both shared a love for painting and blowing things up, they both shared similar hatred's of the Empire or anything regulation, and they both had similar hobbies and interests. It was halfway through a very engaging conversation about their favourite explosives manufacturers, that Sabine remembered a question she had been meaning to ask.

"Hey, Star, what are you gonna do now? We have space here if you wanna live here with us."

Star looked suddenly sad.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I have to get back to my parents. It was really nice staying here. It really was. I just have to go back to Lothal."

"Oh," said Sabine. "That's okay. When are you going?"

"Well," said Star. "I was hoping to stay just until Ezra wakes up. I wanted to say goodbye before going."

"You'll keep in touch, though?"

"Definitely! But it looks like you'll have Ezra all to yourself."

Sabine blushed. Quite a lot.


	11. Epilogue

Star's gear was all packed.

She stood outside the Ghost, waiting for someone. Her blaster lay on top of her trunk, which sat at her feet. Hera had insisted she keep it, and that she had plenty more.

Sabine descended the boarding ramp with Ezra. Since the attack several months ago, he had healed greatly in a small amount of time, but still required a Mobile Life Support whenever he moved. Sabine stood on the ramp with the others, and watched as Ezra walked to Star. She didn't really know what to say.

"Now, you'll stay safe, right? I don't know if I can pull off another miracle rescue." Ezra warned her jokingly.

"Hey, if my parents haven't started six new rebellion causes in my absence, I'm a Mud Limpet." She chuckled back.

"True enough," Ezra admitted. "Keep in touch."

Star smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the Galaxy."

The two hugged one last time, and star whispered in Ezra's ear,

"Now that I'm going… Sabine can be good company. Just saying."

Ezra laughed out loud.

"Did Sabine ask you to say that?"

Star's eyes widened.

"How did you know she likes you?"

Ezra smiled knowingly.

"Kind of hard not too."

The two broke apart. Star picked up her trunk, and waved goodbye to the crew. They all waved back. Star smiled at Ezra, and then walked off down the hill. And then they blinked, and she was gone.

Ezra just stood staring at the place where his friend had disappeared, and Sabine just stood watching him. The rest of the crew were ushered back inside by Hera, who was possibly the only one who could distinguish between a public moment and a private one. Finally, only the two teenagers remained, in the last rays of the setting sun.

Sabine couldn't have asked for a better moment to speak with Ezra. She slowly walked up to him. Before she could say anything, Ezra had spoken.

"You know, if you want to say something, you shouldn't leave the references to a friend."

Sabine looked almost exactly like Star.

"Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Ezra stared at her with his signature sceptical look. She sighed, and nodded.

"So is that why you were fighting Star? Because you were jealous?"

Glad they were getting somewhere at last, Sabine nodded.

"Really? You should have said something! We could have-"

"-worked it out, yeah, Star said. It worked out alright in the end, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Ezra nodded, and started heading back towards the Ghost. "Goodnight Sabine."

Sabine just stood there for a moment. Before something clicked in her brain, and she ran after him.

"Ezra! Wait, Ezra!"

Ezra stopped, and turned to see Sabine running towards him. He just got as far as opening his mouth to ask, when Sabine stopped beside him, and kissed him.

Ezra looked surprised, but didn't push her away. Eventually, they broke apart, and Sabine stammered, blushing furiously,

"I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Sabine."

 **The End.**


End file.
